planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelia/Relationships
Married Caesar Caesar was Cornelia's husband and king. The pair met at the San Bruno Primate Shelter and formed a romantic bond. Cornelia's relationship with Caesar didn't exactly have a smooth beginning. After the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Cornelia tended to the injured apes, but they got into an argument when Caesar told her that they needed to get moving before the hunters found them. Cornelia attempted to stand her ground but she was forced to stand down and help the injured to their feet. When the apes became desperate for food, Caesar, not knowing about Cornelia's past, was told by her that she was born in the wild and that the food in the forest was very different to that in the wild. Later, Cornelia found Caesar sitting alone in a tree. She groomed him which he found uncomfortable at first but grew used to it. They talked and Cornelia praised him for his efforts in keeping the troop safe while Caesar doubted himself, calling himself stupid for putting them in danger. When the humans attempted to flush the apes out of the forest with fire, Cornelia was almost caught in the crossfire but is rescued by Caesar. After this Cornelia found him, once again, sitting in a tree, only this time he watched the lights in the city go out as she groomed him. Ten years later, Cornelia and Caesar are happily married and parents to Blue Eyes, with a second child on the way. Cornelia had her midwives summon Caesar and Blue Eyes to her side as she gave birth. A few nights later, Caesar became worried when he heard her wheezing but she told him she just needed rest. She reassured him that everything would be okay and that he would work things out with the humans. After the incident involving Carver, Blue Eyes and the baby at the dam, Cornelia's midwives showed Caesar and Blue Eyes that Cornelia's health had taken a turn for the worse and that she wasn't going to survive. A devastated Caesar sat in thought when Malcolm and Ellie entered and saw what was happening. Malcolm pleaded with Caesar to allow Ellie to help Cornelia but Caesar, forever stubborn and remembering what happened earlier with Carver, said he didn't trust them. Ellie told him she had antibiotics that could help Cornelia get better. Looking at the desperation on the faces of his sons, Caesar allowed her to help but not before dismissing Malcolm. He told Ellie in his own way that he was grateful for her help, and that one day they would live peace. Once the power had been restored to the city, Caesar called for a celebration with his new friends and was surprised when he saw Cornelia emerge, full of health. He, like Blue Eyes, embraced her, relieved to see that she was well. After Koba's defeat and death, Cornelia reunited with Caesar and was relieved to see him alive. Family Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was Cornelia's first-born son and eldest child. As his mother, Cornelia loves her son dearly and sees just how far he pushes his father. When she gave birth to Blue Eyes' little brother Cornelius, he was present to meet the newest member of the family. Later, when Cornelia's health took a turn for the worse, Blue Eyes was worried and sat with her, looking over her while his devastated father struggled to come to terms with the fact that they were going to lose her, which prompted Caesar to agree to allow Ellie to help her. When the power had been restored to the city, Cornelia emerged with the baby to celebrate with them much to the astonishment of Blue Eyes who rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, happy that she was alive and well. However, just moments later, their lives were thrown into chaos when Caesar was shot by Koba who was hidden from view of everyone else except the ape king. As Cornelia cried out in horror as her husband fell to his apparent death, Blue Eyes held her. After Koba's defeat, Cornelia was reunited with her son and husband whom she was overjoyed to see alive. In Revelations, Cornelia tells him fighting is not what he is good at, and that even as a child he was always curious to see what else was out there. She encourages him to go South at Caesar's request to see what's there. Blue Eyes thinks to himself that it's almost as if she can read his mind. Cornelius Cornelius is Cornelia's second son and youngest child. Cornelia loves Cornelius just as much as she loves Blue Eyes and doesn't play favorites between them. She was often seen with Cornelius but allowed him to go with his father and brother when they met up with Malcolm and his family. When Cornelia emerged from the family home to celebrate the humans reactivating the power, Cornelius was with her as they embraced Blue Eyes and Caesar. After Caesar was shot by Koba, Cornelius and Cornelia were sent to the safety of the forest. After Caesar defeated and killed Koba, Cornelia and Cornelius reunited with him and Blue Eyes. Friends and Allies Maurice Maurice is Cornelia's friend and fellow former inmate. Cornelia's first known interaction with Maurice comes in the prequel novel Firestorm. Cornelia having knowledge of how different the food in the forest is to that in the jungle, Maurice took Cornelia's comments in stride, much to the annoyance of Caesar. Maurice saw just how compatible the pair were and just how much the pair were alike. When Maurice tried to bring Cornelia's comments up with Caesar later, the alpha dismissed them but admitted that Cornelia did have a good heart and that some of her ideas weren't as bad as he made them out to be. In Dawn, the two have no direct interaction when humans are rediscovered but Maurice does indirectly mention Cornelia while congratulating Caesar on the birth of his new son. Ellie Ellie is Cornelia's human friend and counterpart. Like her ape counterpart, Ellie is kind and wants to help their respective husbands accomplish their goals and always be there to reassure them no matter what. When Cornelia became terribly ill, Ellie was quick to offer to give Cornelia medicine to help her which was enough to allow Cornelia to fully recover from her illness. This is the only interaction they are known to have. Rocket Rocket is Cornelia's old friend and fellow former inmate. Despite limited interactions, Cornelia and Rocket appear to be close as Rocket was present when Caesar, Blue Eyes and the baby were looking over her when she was sick. Because of his relationship with Caesar, Cornelia views Rocket like a brother and as an uncle to her sons. Ash Ash was Cornelia's honorary nephew and the son of Cornelia's old friend Rocket. Despite not having any direct interactions in Dawn, Cornelia was like an aunt to Ash as she was a friend of Rocket. Cornelia knew Ash well as he grew up with her own son, Blue Eyes. It can be assumed that she learned of Ash's death at the hands of Koba from either Caesar or Blue Eyes, and was very devastated by his death. Category:Relationships